24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:John Tamburro
Spotted him in the Day 2 finale :Based off the Day 3 and Day 6 pictures, I can say that I'm one-hundred percent positive that it's him flying the chopper with the sniper who kills Peter Kingsley. The glasses and face match up perfectly. Again, the original episode is rather distorted due to the camera angle rotating back and forth but I managed to brighten and sharpen it as best I could with my new program. Unfortunately, despite all this effort, the pixels start showing up in the photo preview box. --Gunman6 (talk) 09:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :That looks like him. Most of the chopper pilots in the series are him or Chuck--Acer4666 (talk) 13:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Grat, glad this hunch was on the right track despite the crappy photo. Also, since the Day 7 pic was removed, I guess we could replace it with a cropped copy of the S7 finale diary set photo where he's shown alongside Melissa Barker, Thom Williams and J.J. Perry.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:26, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::As I already said here, that picture was incorrectly labelled and it's Craig Dyer in the photo not John Tamburro (or "Craig Tamburro" as it says)--Acer4666 (talk) 22:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Copter seen in Day 3, Episode 12? :I believe that this dated photo from John's official directory might be the same copter used in Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am. I suspected this was so and am fully convinced here. Possible copter used by Tamburro in Day 3, Ep 12.jpg|Pic from official site photo diary 24 3x12 14.jpg|Possibly the same copter seen in S3xEp12? --Gunman6 (talk) 10:12, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :It is the same helicopter, but that doesn't mean it's him flying it--Acer4666 (talk) 11:51, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :That totally makes sense, we can add people who we suspect are played by J.J. Perry in Day 5 but everything else has to be proven on the double.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Day 4 role Why the addition of him as a marine pilot of the Huey? In the Lock and Load documentary there are interviews with the actual marines who say that they fly the huey--Acer4666 (talk) 10:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Because that picture is from his site showing him do the helicopter drop-off simulation.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:15, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I know there's a picture on his site, but that doesn't mean it's him sat in the pilot's seat. He was the aerial co-ordinator for the show, so his gallery is showcasing aerial stunts under his co-ordination, not necessarily him. There is also a picture of the other two helicopters from that scene in his gallery. By your logic he was flying all three at the same time. ::Whereas in Lock and Load there is a marine who says he is flying the huey--Acer4666 (talk) 11:50, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :If it's in the documentary and stated otherwise, I'll remove it no problem but don't put words in my mouth and claim that I stated an absurd idea. The only idea here was that he most likely piloted the chopper which isn't the case anymore.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:57, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I suggest you look up the method of argument known as Reductio ad absurdum. It's not me putting words in your mouth, it's me showing that if we assumed your logic we would end up with an absurd idea. You're going off the assumption that any pictures of helicopters on John Tamburro's website implies that he flew them. I'm proving to you that can't be the case, so I've removed stuff that you've put on under that assumption. John Tamburro said in a message to me that he often hired other stunt helicopter pilots (eg Craig Dyer). ::Sarcasm (in above section) and hostility are not helpul in debates here.--Acer4666 (talk) 08:27, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Everyone knows about that format and coincidentally that remark at the time came off as sarcastic- although not hostile. And how are you getting replies from these stunt performers? Most of their emails either bounce back or rarely reply to short inquiries.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:41, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I contacted John Tamburro through his youtube account--Acer4666 (talk) 21:58, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Day 5 Role There are two pilots which could easily be either John or Chuck Tamburro or even Craig Dyer. Have no clue as to who the gunman might be seeming how even the best freeze-frame is too quick to make out much detail.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:40, February 5, 2014 (UTC) 2x02 Role Probably John or Chuck. Just leave it here. --William (talk) 15:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :It might be John since Chuck has more of an obesely structured face.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:02, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks like John Tamburro to me - its hard to keep track of these guys since they fly like pretty much every helicopter on the series haha--Acer4666 (talk) 12:07, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::IMDB often lists Michael Tamburro as copter stunts but it's like we've never spotted him anywhere. --William (talk) 12:08, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::It says he died in 1996, right? this guy?--Acer4666 (talk) 12:12, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, Michael J. Tamburro, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm5626395/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1. --William (talk) 12:18, April 9, 2015 (UTC) 8x19 Jack chopper double Looks like John doubled for Jack in the chopper chase scene in Day 8: 10:00am-11:00am. --William (talk) 10:36, May 18, 2019 (UTC)